


Cut's Across Her Heart

by sightsoblind



Series: Finished Works [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Act II pre Act III Sera Hawke thinks of all those she lost one after another in short order.<br/>This is to tell DarkestAngellic that Segments made me do it. Specifically 65 Arishok. Please for god sakes go read that. The whole thing beginning to end is amazing. I used her Hawke and her choices. I.E. Carver's fate and Merrill's love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut's Across Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxStar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Segments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714757) by [AlyxStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxStar/pseuds/AlyxStar). 



> If you read the comments in Segments you will recognize the beginning. It was where it started. An idea that wouldn't go away. So here it is. In all it's fully fleshed GLORY!

_The Kossith who came to collect the swords of the fallen Qunari never set foot near the docks. Perhaps without the pillar of the Arishok it's just too painful to be near the place that was their holding pen for so long. The Arishok was many things but a liar was never on that list. If he promised to burn your city to the ground he would and if he promised to spare it if you met him in single combat he did. And when he died word spread of you to every Qunari across Thedas... not of your power in his death but of the honor of your life and your status as Basalit-an. His honor was his legacy and Kirkwall was lesser for being the city that destroyed him long before his death._  
  
Hawke pulled away from the gates before the compound the pin in her chest rising again and she knew it had nothing to do with her injuries. She had loved him in a way. Like she loved Mother Anara from Lothering or even Peaches and her rambling on about Carver and how handsome he looked going off to war. She refused to admit that it was a cut deep as the others one after another that had been wearing her down.  
  
_I feel like such a fool… all I wanted was to be happy. Just for a little while._ A slice across her heart.  
  
_My little girl has become so strong. I love you. You’ve always made me so proud._ Another cut deeper than the first but just as painful.  
  
_You are not Basalit-an. You are unworthy. Meravas. So shall it be._ She was ok with that for a little while. Hawke told herself that his death was one he chose and there was honor in that. But she fell to pieces at the sight of the stain on the stone. The one they never could quite get out where her blood had mixed with his and she had nearly died with him. She didn’t want them to get it out. She wanted something left to mark his death. Something that told every generation to come that he had lived. He deserved that much.  
  
She pealed off the gate failing at holding back tears in her eyes and fell into the arms of the only one she trusted with her fragile state right now. “It’ll be alright. You’ll see. We’ll get to the docks and the rumors will be wrong.”  
  
“Oh Merrill. Thank you. You always tell the best lies. You really believe that don’t you?” The Dalish girl just let her friend lean on her having learned not to argue with her right now. It only brought tears and Merrill did not want any more of those right now.  
  
_I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn round. It’s pathetic._ Well you’re not pathetic anymore are you Bella. The ship was gone. Just like they said it would be. Four cuts across her heart.  
  
“Sera, I’m not leaving. Not ever. You know that don’t you. You know I won’t leave?” There was a pain and a pleading to the tone and Hawke smiled gently.  
  
“I know Merrill. The world will burn and you’ll still be there for me. We’re like family. Family is forever.”  
“Even if they join the Templars?”  
  
“Yeah Merrill. Even if they join the Templars it doesn’t mean they don’t love you. It just means they found a really stupid way to try and protect you.”  
  
Arm in arm the two women walked back to Hightown. Maybe Carver would forgive her. Maybe Fenris would let her still be his friend. Maybe Isabela would come back. Stranger things had happened. She was an apostate refugee Doglord who had been restored to her noble line after all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would have written you a shorter story but I did not have the skill. Once again.... READ SEGMENTS!!!


End file.
